One common type of conveyor system utilized in handling materials comprises a wheeled towcart that is movable by engagement of a towpin thereon which extends through a slot in the floor into engagement with a conveyor movable beneath the floor. In use, it is common to disengage the towpin of the towcart and thereafter re-engage the towpin. When the conveyor chain with the pusher thereon engages the towpin, a shock occurs resulting in a jarring of the towcart and the contents thereon.
One type of system heretofore suggested is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,698 wherein the towpin is supported on a horizontal cylinder slidable beneath the tow truck and a shock absorber is provided between the cylinder and truck. Such a system is complex, costly, cannot be adjusted and is not readily accessible for service.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide an improved construction whereby the shock is absorbed; which construction is relatively simple and inexpensive, may be adapted to any load or speed, results in increased reliability of engagement of the towcart with the conveyor and is readily accessible for adjustment and service.
Basically, the invention comprises providing a towpin assembly that is pivoted above the body of the towcart at a point such that the movement of the towpin mounted on the towpin assembly is generally horizontal and a shock absorber assembly interposed between the assembly and a portion of the body of the towcart and engaging the towpin assembly to absorb the shock of engagement of the pusher of the conveyor chain with the towpin.